Daisy
by lamazi07
Summary: "Karena cinta bukan sekedar kata-kata"


**Daisy  
**

"Karena Cinta Bukan Sekedar Kata-kata"

Rate T, Hurt/comfort & Romance

Semua tokoh didalam cerita adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : SasuSaku

berwala dari kesukaan saya terhadap bunga Daisy

Happy Reading ^-^

* * *

Berita itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga Haruno Sakura. Sasuke pulang untuk melaporkan hal yang penting kepada hokage, itu yang di katakan Ino saat ia selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya. Hal itu jelas membuat Sakura langsung melesat dari rumah sakit setelah meminta Ino untuk menyampaikan izinnya keluar sebentar menuju ruangan Hokage dengan keyakinan Sasuke masih disitu. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Sudah empat tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya, bukan karena Sasuke tidak pernah pulang ke konoha selama empat tahun. Tapi karena laki-laki itu selalu pergi setelah melaporkan tentang misi yang dijalaninya. Tapi kali ini ia akan memastikan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menumpahkan amarah serta rindu yang berkecamuk didalam dadanya setelah sekian lama.

" Jangan sembunyi lagi sasuke-kun, ini sudah terlalu lama." Ungkapnya lirih sambil terus berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Sasuke berada. sambil terus berharap ia tidak terlambat lagi kali ini

* * *

Sakura sudah terbiasa menghadapi kenyataan ini, saat ia tiba di ruang Hokage. Hanya tersisa Naruto seorang yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menatapnya dengan penuh arti, Naruto tahu setiap kali ia kesini tanpa pemberihauan terlebih dahulu. Artinya hanya satu, menemui Sasuke yang selalu pergi sebelum Sakura datang. Hatinya tetap saja rasanya sakit memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

" Sasuke baru saja pergi Sakura-chan." ungkap naruto prihatin dengan ekspresi kecewa Sakura.

" Ya, dia selalu pergi sebelum aku sampai." kehampaan kembali menyapanya, setiap kali ini terjadi

" Mungkin dia belum jauh." Itu hanya penghiburan yang dilakukan naruto kepadanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jauh tidaknya Sasuke pergi, pada intinya tetap sama ia gagal menemuinya lagi.

Jika ia datang ke ruang Hokage secepat yang ia bisa, tidak halnya dengan kembali kerumah sakit untuk melanjutkan shiftnya yang tinggal dua jam lagi. Ia berjalan gontai dengan muka merah, entah menahan tangis atau amarah yang tertunduk menatap kebawah. Tidak bisakah Sasuke menemuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi lagi, tidakkah Sasuke merindukannya, dan pikiran yang selalu membuatnya takut adalah masihkan Sasuke mencintainya. Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya meluncur dengan mudahnya membasahi pipi Sakura. Sakura Menghapus air matanya, ia tidak boleh lemah seperti ini dan ia tidak boleh meragukan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke pasti punya alasan tidak memuinya. Bisik hatinya menenangkan.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Sakura, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kesamping.

"Sasuke-kun !." Sakura tidak mungkin salah mengenali cakra yang ia rasakan sesaat tadi, ini cakra Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" teriak Sakura, Tapi tak ada jawaban atas teriakan itu. Dan Sakura merasa putus asa karenanya.

* * *

Sakura menyelesaikan sisa shiftnya dengan terlalu banyak melamun, membuat ino sahabatnya khawatir bukan kepalang. sedari tadi Sakura melakukan kesalahan-kesalah kecil yang harusnya tidak ia lakuakn

"Izin pulang lebih awal saja sakura." Usul ino yang tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini, dalam hati ia merutuki Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau menemui Sakura sejak menjalankan misi dari naruto, dan Naruto juga kenapa harus menyuruh Sasuke yang melakukan misi ini. Seperti tidak ada Shinobi lain saja, pikir ino jengkel. Lihatlah akibatnya, Sakura seperti tak bernyawa ditinggal Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa ino, lagi pula sift kita tidak lama lagi." ujar Sakura sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman, yang menurut Ino sangat menyedihkan.

"Fisikmu mungkin tidak Sakura, Tapi jiwamu seperti melayang entah kemana"

"Disini lebih baik untukku ino, dari pada harus pulang kerumah sekarang" Ino mengerti jika ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah, tapi bekerja?.

Menyerah, akhirnya Ino pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Karena Ino tahu, Sakura sangatlah keras kepala.

* * *

Hari telah malam saat Sakura kembali kerumahnya. Saat ia akan membuka rumah dengan kuncinya sesaat jantung berdetak kencang, rumahnya tidak terkunci. Ia sangat yakin tadi pagi mengunci pintunya, apakah ada seorang pencuri masuk kerumahnya?. Perlahan ia membuka pintu rumahnya, berkonsentrasi merasakan cakra yang ada dirumahnya kemudian ia menghidupkan lampu untuk menerangi rumahnya. Kosong. Tidak ada orang dirumahnya, itu artinya siapapun yang telah masuk kerumahnya kini telah pergi entah kemana, Sakura sedikit lega mengetahui tak ada orang lain dirumahnya, mungkin ia yang memang teledor pagi tadi tidak mengunci pintunya. Tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal ini, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini lelah fisik maupun hatinya. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur dan menganggap semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi sehingga ia sanggup menjalani hari tanpa Sasuke lagi.

Sekali lagi, ia terhenyak menatap ranjang tidurnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ranjang itu, selain sebuah buket bunga berada diatasnya. Tersadar, Sakura segera mengambil bunga tersebut. Bunga Daisy. Ada kertas dilam buket bunga Daisy itu, dan ia mengenal dengan jela siapa penulisnya. Sasuke. Membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca membaca isi kertas itu.

 _Maukah kamu mempercaiku sekali lagi_.

"Maaf sempat meragukanmu Sasuke." Air matanya mengalir lagi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Sambil sesenggukan, Sakura tersenyum menatap bunga yang ada ditangannya. Daisy adalah bunga kesukaannya, Ino pernah bilang padanya bahwa bunga Daisy digunakan untuk mengekspresikan bahasa cinta dengan cara yang spesial. Ino juga bilang bunga Daisy melambangkan..

 _Kesetian dan kepercayaan_

Artinya Sasuke Mengungkapkan kesetiannya serta mengharapkan Sakura menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Bunga Daisy juga di berikan pada ulang tahun pernikahan yang kelima. Yaitu hari ini, tadinya ia pikir Sasuke melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Betapa ia salah mengira Sasuke tak mencintainya.

"Aku disini akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke, aku percaya padamu" Janji Sakura kepada suami tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sebaiknya kamu menemui Sakura-chan dulu sebelum pergi Sasuke" Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar saran Naruto, ia membalikkan badannya sambil memandang Naruto datar._

" _Menemuinya hanya akan memperlambat aku menyelesaikan misi ini" ujarnya datar, langsung pergi dari ruang Hokage itu tanpa sempat Naruto membantahhnya._

 _J_ _ika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, mendengarnya bicara apalagi menangis seperti tadi. Ia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Sakura lagi untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Jadi biarkan seperti ini, ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin dan kembali kepada Sakura. Istri tercintanya._

 **THE END**

* * *

Sedikit info tentang Bung Daisy :

-Nama "Daisy" sebenarnya diambil dari Bahasa Inggris kuno "Daes eag", yang artinya adalah "Mata sebuah hari" karena bunga ini mekar di saat fajar.

-Daisy sebenarnya adalah dua bunga yang tumbuh menjadi satu. Kelopaknya yang berwarna putih dihitung sebagai bunga pertama, sedangkan pusatnya yang berwarna kuning dan berbentuk seperti mata adalah bunga kedua.


End file.
